Fast Development
Etymology Unofficial translation. 急速成長 translates as "Fast Development." 急速 = fast. 成長 = development. Often confused with regeneration ability. Priscilla's datasheet names ability in Yoma War Record I.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 Manga and anime allude only. Description Sensing baseline (A+) enables rapid maturation of innate ability and technique. In Toulouse, Dae factors in the emotional power of hatred. History 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Stormwind" Noel (No. 4) and "Mighty" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 81; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 But No. 2, "Quicksword" Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2—an unknown prodigy—has been promoted upon receiving her symbol. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges "the rookie" to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoma Power. Sophia never sensed her fighting in the alley.Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Target' At another village, the purge team locates Teresa at the local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 120; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Teresa repel first attacks of Ilena and Sophia. Then escapes Noel. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 133; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoma power. And in the case of Priscilla, without Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing. Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill. Under Priscilla's leadership, the purge team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 21, pp. 188–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Awakened' But when Priscilla awakens, Fast Development enables her to exceed even the Abyssal One in power. In the anime, Priscilla develops beyond her One-horned Monster form.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Toulouse' 'Riful's daughter' After the 7-year timeskip, Priscilla breaks free of the Yoma cocoon. After engaging the Ghosts andOctavia's party, she meets Riful's daughter. From tubes made of fleshy strips, Riful's daughter launches Yoma rods at the charging Priscilla, who instantly regenerates from the damage and comes back for more.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 386–389 'Dae and Rubel' From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fighting in the valley below. Dae speculates on the basis of a Claymore warrior's strength—all-consuming hatred.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 390 This hatred has two parts, one for the Yoma, and one for the warrior's own body, infected with Yoma flesh. Dae recounts Priscilla's history, where she knowingly killed her infected father. Though she later suppressed her memory of that memory, the hatred of Yoma and self-hatred for killing her father resulted in Fast Development and a high Yoma power baseline. Even her detached arm had enough Yoma energy to reanimate the three former No. 1s. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now a separate part of Priscilla. When she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further rejoin her old arm and become the most powerful Awakened ever. Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Sensing Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Sensing ability